


Il passato che ritorna

by Seiten85



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Bullying, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 14:23:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3813772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seiten85/pseuds/Seiten85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La fanfiction si svolge dopo l'episodio 9, "il frutto dell'odio", della nona stagione.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il passato che ritorna

#  Il passato che ritorna

  
Una bottiglia mezza piena di scotch era posta su un tavolo dello studio, illuminato da una lampada da tavolo, in cui David Rossi si metteva a scrivere sul suo portatile.   
Mentre il cane Mudgie sonnecchiava accucciato a terra, sul tappeto, accanto a lui, il padrone di casa era seduto su una poltrona di quella stanza, nella casa a Little Creek, bevendo il suo scotch, ma pareva che il liquore non gli stesse dando il sollievo che sperava: la giornata appena conclusasi era stata una delle più penose che avesse mai vissuto.   
Il passato da ragazzino e i brutti ricordi legati ad esso erano tornati.   
Era esausto e ciò che voleva era solo dimenticare quella brutta giornata, ma sapeva che il sonno non l'avrebbe aiutato e, così, aveva optato per una bevuta, nonostante fosse consapevole che, nemmeno quello, sarebbe servito.   
Era parecchio tardi, forse le 2:00 AM e, ad un tratto, sentì il campanello della porta d'ingresso suonare. Dave, sulle prime, pensò di non prestare attenzione, ma quando il suono si fece più insistente, decise di andare a vedere chi fosse a quell'ora di notte, anche se un sospetto ce l'aveva.   
Accese le luci del salotto per andare ad aprire:   
-Eh, dovevo immaginare che fossi tu. Avanti, accomodati.- disse Rossi, facendo entrare Aaron Hotchner in casa, invitandolo a sedersi sul divano, mentre Dave prese posto su una sedia davanti all'isola della cucina:   
-Vuoi da bere?- chiese al capo:   
-No, grazie...- rispose, prima di arrivare al dunque:   
-Inutile dire che, vedendo la luce dello studio accesa, ho intuito che fossi ancora sveglio...- disse un po' ironico l'ospite:   
-Profiler...- mormorò il padrone di casa, espirando:   
-Non ci vuole un profiler, esperto o no, per capire che hai qualcosa e sono sicuro che sia legato a Charles Johnson, esatto?- domandò Hotchner con l'aria del capo che mostrava ai colleghi:   
-Mi stai sul serio facendo il profilo, Aaron?- domandò Dave, mettendosi sulla difensiva:   
-Ti senti così vulnerabile nell'aver detto ciò che hai dovuto fare da ragazzino?- domandò, cercando di abbandonare la figura del capo, assumendo quella di un comune essere umano preoccupato per un am... No... Dave non era più suo amico da qualche settimana; o meglio... L'amicizia, durante tutti quegli anni, era lentamente mutata in qualcosa di più grande e completo, che all'inizio, aveva spaventato i due, per via dei loro matrimoni falliti, in parte. Ce n'era però un'altra che riguardava il lavoro. Infatti il regolamento del bureau prevedeva dei provvedimenti disciplinari se i colleghi fossero stati colti in atteggiamenti poco professionali e, in tutto questo, c'era anche lo zampino di Dave.   
Nonostante ciò, però, da poche settimane, i due erano diventati una coppia e Rossi, comunque, aveva deciso di non proporre cambiamenti al regolamento, per non destare sospetti.   
In pubblico, continuavano a mantenere un certo distacco e professionalità, ma nel privato potevano lasciarsi andare ed Hotch si era ammorbidito molto, grazie a Dave, il quale stava dimostrando di essere un amante davvero premuroso e paziente.   
L'avere messo in pubblico, per così dire, un particolare e doloroso avvenimento del passato, però, faceva sentire indifeso il veterano:   
-Non mi sento vulnerabile! Mi sento 'solo' uno schifoso pezzo di merda che, piuttosto che difendere un compagno di scuola e subire al posto suo, ha preferito mettersi dalla parte dei bulli!- esclamò con rabbia ed esasperazione.   
Aaron, quindi, si alzò e andò a sedersi accanto al fidanzato:   
-Dave! Tu stesso sei stato vittima di bullismo e, questo, lo dimostra. Avevi paura ed essere minacciato da quei ragazzi è stato subire un atto di bullismo!- esclamò, posando le mani sulle spalle dell'uomo, stringendo appena le dita. Rossi non ebbe il coraggio di replicare, abbassando lo sguardo:   
-Poi...- aggiunse con un tono più dolce e calmo, posando due dita di una mano sotto il mento di Dave per potergli alzare la testa e farsi guardare:   
-Non sei affatto ciò che dici di essere. Facendo questo lavoro dimostri tutt'altro. Anche l'aver esercitato nei marine dimostra che sei una brava persona, Dave...- terminò sorridendo appena. Il fondatore della BAU sospirò pesantemente, esausto.   
Rossi si lasciò andare e abbracciò Hotch, il quale lo ricambiò, stringendolo forte a sé:   
-Grazie, Aaron...- mormorò il più anziano dei due, poggiando la testa su una spalla del compagno:   
-Non è necessario, lo sai e poi... Pensi che starei con te se tu non fossi così?- domandò cercando di alleggerire l'atmosfera:   
-Non lo so, ma... L'unica cosa di cui sono certo ora è che mi sento molto fortunato ad averti al mio fianco...- disse, esternando ciò che sentiva in quel momento:   
-Anche io sento lo stesso per te, Dave...- rispose il capo dell'unità, carezzando la schiena dell'amato:   
-Grazie...- mormorò Rossi, rilassandosi tra le braccia dell'altro, il quale gli baciò la testa amorevolmente:   
-Dovresti andare a letto: sei esausto.- consigliò Hotch, separandosi dall'abbraccio e Dave gli prese una mano:   
-Tu resterai?- chiese, temendo di dover rimanere solo, quella notte:   
-Starò con te, non andrò via, tranquillo...- rassicurò, stringendo la mano.   
Rossi, quindi, portando con sé Aaron, spense le luci in salotto e nello studio, per poi dirigersi alla sua camera da letto, al piano superiore.   
Si svestirono e si misero sotto le coperte, l'uno accanto all'altro. Aaron avvolse un braccio attorno alla vita di Dave e lo strinse a sé:   
-Sono qui, lo sai...- mormorò, andando a baciargli la fronte, il naso, gli zigomi, le guance e le labbra, sulle quali vi si fermò qualche lungo istante. L'ex marine ricambiò il lieve bacio e sorrise appena, quando incontrò gli occhi del compagno:   
-Ti amo, Aaron Hotchner...- mormorò, non interrompendo il contatto visivo:   
-Ti amo, David Stephen Rossi...- rispose il capo dell'unità comportamentale, il quale, con una mano, carezzò una guancia del fidanzato:   
-Per la prima volta, in vita mia, sento il desiderio di realizzarmi seriamente in campo sentimentale. Voglio condividere, con te, il resto della mia vita. Sarà una frase fatta, ma vorrei davvero riuscire, almeno, in questo.- disse Dave, come se avesse avuto il bisogno, la necessità, di esternare i suoi pensieri all'amato:   
-Lo so ed è una cosa che voglio anche io. Prima di venire uccisa, Haley mi ha chiesto di insegnare a Jack ad amare ed è quello che intendo fare, con te, al mio fianco.- rispose Aaron con una passione che, raramente, la si era potuta cogliere in passato.   
I due uomini si addormentarono così: abbracciati l'uno all'altro, sentendosi al sicuro dal mondo fuori quella casa.

##  Fine


End file.
